Respect
by PinKat
Summary: Respect is not a gift you receive, you have to earn it. For the LawlClan Secret Santa.


**Dedicated to DreamingAlwaysWorks. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"<em>What are you afraid of?" <em>

"_Nothing. Or nothing we may speak of."_

* * *

><p>I am Star that Shines on Water, of the Tribe of Rushing Water.<p>

No one remembers me; all they remember is Feathertail, Feathertail of RiverClan, of the forest Clans, the silver cat of the prophecy. Why did the prophecy have to about her? What if it was about me? After all, what's so great about that Clan cat? She's better than the others, at least. As the others would say, they are all mouse-brains. All ever did was treat them with friendship, and they left me to die. They could have saved me, but they chose to abandon me and my Tribe. They came back, but it was too late. Too many lives had already been lost, too many tragedies.

They didn't understand us. They didn't care about us. All I ever was to them was welcoming, kind, and helpful. I cared about what happened to them, but they didn't return the favor. I answered their questions, I helped them, I taught them our ways, and they left me to die. They must know that I am not going to forget this.

My kits will never know their mother, not until they join me in the Tribe of Endless Hunting. They will never know their father, brutally murdered by Sharptooth, trying to guard the silver cat. They will be alone in the world, with only the other kit-mothers to take care them, not their real mother. I always promised that I would be with them for a long time. That just turns into another broken promise, another broken heart.

I remember that very night. The moonlight was shining, it was a beautiful night, and I was ready to fall into a deep sleep. My kits were curled up at my side. Feathertail and the other strange cats had been forced to leave earlier in the morning. Then I heard heavy footsteps and a shriek. I leaped out of my nest, covering my kits' ears and eyes with my tail. They didn't need to see this.

I walked to the front of the nursery, hoping that the huge lion wouldn't come to close to this cave. One of my kits peeked over my shoulder, and I pushed them back quickly; they would be just a snack to Sharptooth. I stood at the front of the nursery, hackles up. Sharptooth didn't need to know that I only knew how to hunt, not fight.

Suddenly five new cats rushed in. My eyes stretched wide with amazement. The Clan cats were coming to help us! Maybe tonight was the night that Sharptooth would be killed! Then I saw them attack the cave-guards guarding Stormfur. I let out a hiss. They had the nerve to attack us during the time when we needed them the most? Any honorable cat would have tried to save us, not attack our strongest when they needed to fight Sharptooth. If they hadn't attacked the cave-guards, maybe I could have lived. But does it matter now? After all, I was just a kit-mother, who didn't have the chance to help my kits.

Sharptooth turned towards me, and lunged. I shrunk back in shock, and fluffed out my fur. I braced myself for the pain. He hurtled into me, knocking me off my feet, and I was sent flying across the cave. A jolt of pain coursed through my body. Sharptooth sunk his teeth into my fur, staining my pelt with blood. My instinct was to run away, but if I let him past me, my kits would die; they wouldn't get a chance at life.

"No… My kits…" I thought I had a chance. Maybe I did. If only the silver cat saved me…

Sharptooth growled at me, slashing one huge paw across my face. I felt the blood pour over my eyes, blinding me.

I feebly scratched at him, but I could feel myself going limp. I knew what was going to happen.

Sharptooth sunk his fangs into my scruff, and started to drag me away. Through the blurriness of my eyes, I could see the Clan cats, including Stormfur, coming out. Stormfur, he was the silver cat, he could save me. I tried to blink the blood out of my eyes, and let out a small wail. This was the end. I could only hope for it to be quicker.

"No… Please…" I whispered

Why wasn't anyone helping me? Didn't they care? Didn't I matter? Wasn't I worth something?

Sharptooth tossed me from side to side. If only I was the silver cat, I could save myself. If only… I closed my eyes, pain clouding my thoughts. Oh, if only I was the silver cat, then I could live, then I could be remembered.

I felt myself be dragged across the cave floor, jagged rocks dug into my flesh, and I was pulled to the entrance. I knew I wouldn't last long, but maybe I could injure him. Oh why? Why didn't I get to say goodbye? Just one goodbye...

A flash of lightning illuminated the darkness, and the roar of the waterfall was pounding down. I weakly ripped at the ground, vainly trying to free myself from the treacherous jaws of Sharptooth. I saw the forest cats watch, but they made no move to save me. I saw one of the beckon with his tail, and they followed. I saw Feathertail, stare in shock, and the other cats had to pull her along. Maybe she did care…

I knew it was over. I never had a chance to raise my kits, never had a chance to show my Tribe that I really could help them. To them I was just another prey-hunter, just another one of Sharptooth's victims. They don't think of me as a real cat, just another tragic death. I wasn't important to them.

I always had imagined that my death would be an honorable one, maybe saving a kit, or hunting for my Tribe. Not being killed by a lion. Not this way.

I wish I could have proved myself, I wish I was the silver cat. But I'm not. I'm just another cat. Never noticed, never respected.


End file.
